


That Butler, Mired Further

by KigZ, zevelyn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, the fangirls will kill us for this, what have we done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KigZ/pseuds/KigZ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zevelyn/pseuds/zevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber and KigZ somehow get transported into 19th century England and meet the Earl Phantomhive. They stay peacefully for a few days in his mansion... Until Amber gets kidnapped by the Shinigami! Chaos ensues from here!</p><p>This is what happens when we have ideas and your friend ships you with Kuro characters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that neither of us have written fan fiction in a while... I haven't written in about 6 months... I cannot give an exact time for KigZ...

"Amber?"

"Yes?"

"Explain why we aren't in the present! AND WHY I'M IN A DRESS!! I FREAKIN' HATE WEARING DRESSES!!"

"Aah!! I'm sorry!! The Time Turner must have broke or something!! And before you kill me, just know that I hate wearing dresses too!"

KigZ stood up and brushed of the front of her dress, mumbling something unfathomable. Then she turned to Amber and shouted, "Well, it's your fault for buying such a cheap knockoff!" Then Amber stood up and said, "Well, sorry for trying to save a few bucks to get that book!" "Well, whatever. No use in arguing about it now. Let's just try to find a place to stay until we can he back to our time," said KigZ. So the two walked for a bit looking for a place to stay.

As they were walking, they saw a young, blonde girl with twirly pigtails. Amber said to KigZ, "I think we should ask her if there is a place we can stay... But first we have to give you a 19th century name." KigZ complained, "Wait, why do I need the name change? And why are we asking a total stranger for help??" "Because," Amber stated, "My name somewhat fits the era, whereas yours is too modern." Uugh, FINE! I'll be Maybelle or something," KigZ whined. "Okay good," Amber said, "Now lets-"

"Aah! You two girls are wearing such CUTE dresses!" The girl saw Amber and KigZ before they could talk to her... KigZ got all flustrated (flustered + frustrated) at this compliment, while Amber said, "Why, thank you! And you are?" The girl then said, "I'm Elizabeth Cordelia Midford! And who might you two be?" Amber then said, "I'm Amber, and this is Maybelle." KigZ glanced a hateful look at Amber when she said Maybelle. "Do you by any chance know of a place we could stay for a while?" Amber asked. Elizabeth then said, "Hmm.. Wait, I do! You two can stay at my fiance's house for a while! In fact, we're headed there right now! Get in the carriage, quick!" KigZ pulled Amber to the side and said, "Are you really sure this is a good idea? I mean, we barely just met the girl!" "It'll be fine, trust me," said Amber with a touch of cold in her voice. The two got in the carriage and went off.

About 15 minutes later, they arrived and got out of the carriage. Then Elizabeth said, "Alright girls, we're here at last! CIEEEEELLL!!" "Who is Ciel?" KigZ asked Amber, who replied, "Probably her fiance."

"Ciel, I just met these two today! They asked if they could stay here for a while, and their dresses were soooo cute, I just had to say yes!" Elizabeth was telling Ciel why Amber and KigZ were there. Ciel then said, "You really don't take precautions, do you Lizzy?" Then Elizabeth, not paying attention to Ciel, said, "Girls! Come over here! Ciel, this is Amber and Maybelle-" KigZ glared at Amber "-and they're going to stay here for a while! Amber, Maybelle, this is my fiance, the current Earl Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive!" Ciel then said, "Welcome to Phantomhive manor. Please do come inside."

KigZ whispered to Amber, "The Earl is REALLY cute, isn't he?" "Yeah, you could say that," Amber whispered back. _Gee, I wonder how badly this will end..._ Amber thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by NodokaRizzi, aka Amber


	2. Chapter 2

~KigZ's Point of View(PoV)~

           Did I really just say that-- OK, wow. I'm an idiot. Anyway... I watched as a maid with short red hair ran in the room, carrying a  **huge** stack of dishes in to another room, but tripping and falling on her way. A tall man that seemed like a butler caught all of them though.  _How?_  That was really impressive. I wasn't paying attention to what the others were saying, I was busy watching that scene. "Ki- I mean, Maybelle! Are you even listening?!" Amber said, clearly annoyed, waving her hand in front of my face. "Eh? Oh, um, maybe?" I said, a little embarrassed at how I wasn't listening. Elizabeth giggled, dragging Amber and I somewhere that is unknown. She led us outside, to a very nice looking garden. "Whoa..." Amber awed. I just stared. "Don't you just love these beautiful flowers?" Elizabeth said, all cheerful-like. I can tell already she will be some-what annoying. "Yes, I do." Amber said, as I didn't say anything. You could say I was the quiet type. I prefer not to talk very much, unless with friends. She showed us around the manor, and annoyed Ciel. He didn't like the fact that she just met us and was having us stay at his house for a while. I understand why, I can be pretty intimidating, if I do say so myself. Right now we were up in Elizabeth's room. Man, I really wish I could be back home playing Call of Duty right now. Too bad they don't have video games at this time. Shame. Wait a second- Didn't I have my 3ds and my iPod with me? I looked in the purse thingy that was on my shoulders. They _are_ here with me?!  _WHAT?_ Amber looked at me, her eyes really wide, I was surprised too. I opened my 3ds up, it still worked, too. Good. My mom wouldn't be happy if it broke. Neither would I, and that means I wouldn't get a new one, either. I turned on my iPod, it worked just fine too. They may be useful in the future, I'll save the batteries for when I need them. I put them back in the purse. Purses are dumb. "What were those?" Elizabeth asked me, she had stopped everything she was doing. "Nothing important." I said, trying not to sound like I was hiding something. "Oh, okay" She said, smiling. Amber looked relieved after that. I was too. Elizabeth gave both of us "makeovers". I obviously didn't like it, at all. Too much makeup for my liking. "I'll be right back, you two! I need o go get a few more things!" Elizabeth said, and she left the room, shutting the door. "This is way too much makeup for me to handle!" I complained. "Same here..." Amber agreed. "What will we do? If we try contacting anyone, they won't believe us, and there will be no way of getting back home!" I started to freak out a little. "Don't panic, I'm sure something will happen. Something always does. Like in the movies." Amber said trying to calm me down. It did for the moment. "Okay." Elizabeth burst through the door, huge bows in her hands. They were  _ **pink.**_ No no no! Ugh! I looked at Amber, she was thinking the same thing. I bet Grace would get a kick outta this... Good thing she isn't here. I sighed as she put the bow in my hair, on the back. "Oh you have such beautiful hair, Maybelle!" Elizabeth complimented. "Uh, thanks!" I said. I get that a lot. "Alright, all finished!" She cheered, Amber and I got up from our seats in front of the big mirror. "Oh, Ciel~! Come look!" Elizabeth called out. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't look that bad, but I didn't like how much pink I was wearing. Amber poked me, as if telling me to look at what was going on. "Um, that is wonderful, Eliza-" "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Lizzy!" Elizabeth interrupted him. The butler was standing behind Ciel. He turned around, and walked away. "I think he liked it, guys!" She cheered happily. She was so girly, it was scary. "Lady Elizabeth, I do believe it is time for you to leave." The butler said, peeking in through the doorway. "Aww, OK, bye Maybelle, bye Amber, and goodbye, Sebastian!" She smiled, waving at us. I waved back, and Amber said "Goodbye". "Young Master, would you like me to show our guests to their room?" Sebastian asked Ciel who somehow appeared next to him. "Oh, yes, of course." Ciel said, leading the way. We got up and followed them. Ciel opened a door, which behind it was a bedroom. Two separate beds, a bathroom, it looked really nice. "Um can I take all of this makeup off already, because this is ridiculous." I asked. Ciel nodded, and sorta smiled. Or at least that is what it looked like. I ran straight to the bathroom as fast as I could to scrub this crap off of my face. I could hear Amber laugh a little as I slammed the door shut behind me. From downstairs I could hear someone yell "Oh Sebby~!" Who was that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by KigZ


	3. Chapter 3

As KigZ went to scrub about 10 pounds of make up off her face, a voice was heard downstairs that said, "Oh, Bassy~!" After hearing this, Sebastian had a look of worried terror on his face and Ciel slowly said, "How on earth did that vile thing manage to get here...?" A mechanical whir was heard and before they all knew it, there was a crash as the intruder sprung up to the room they were in from the room below. Amber screamed as all this was happening, and a redheaded figure emerged from the debris of the mess that was made from the crash. Sebastian then stepped forward and said, "Grell Sutcliff, why are you even here right now?"

Grell smirked and said, "Oh Bassy, as much as I'd like to play with you right now, I simply can't. You see, Will sent me to pick up that girl there." Grell then pointed at Amber, and Amber looked even more terrified than she did during the crash. "M-me?!? But why??!?" Amber was very scared by what would happen next, and she had good reason to be. "Because, child," Grell explained, "We've been researching you for a while because Management thinks you may have some reaper blood in you. And it looks like all our time paid off, because our premonitions were correct." Amber's eyes widened as Grell explained all this. "What? That's impossible! I've only arrived in London today! There's no way you've been researching me all this time. It's _impossible_!" _I'm not even from this era..._ Amber thought to herself. She was desperate to not have anything go wrong before they went home, and now that was out of the window.

"I'm afraid it's true. Now, you're coming with me!" Grell was about to take Amber by the waist, when Sebastian threw a knife at Grell's head. Grell winced in pain. "Owww! Whoever taught you that it's okay to throw a knife at a lady's head, Bassy dearest?" "I have my duties as a butler, Mister Grell, and I cannot, under any circumstances, let you take Miss Amber while she is staying here. That being said, please leave now without her." Sebastian was clearly not going to let Grell take one of the guests of Phantomhive manor, that would make a ruin of the Phantomhive name. "Oh Bassy, you don't realize what's at stake here. If I don't return with the girl, then Will certainly won't be happy with me and I'll get another suspension from him. And we simply can't have that, now can we?"

Amber tried to escape to where KigZ was at to help her with getting off the makeup, but Grell saw her out of the corner of his eye and said, "You stay right there, or your friend gets it!" _No way... How does he know that KigZ is here...?_ Amber thought to herself. "Now Bassy, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave with the girl," Grell said as he proceeded to pick up Amber. "What are you- Hey! PUT ME DOWN YOU BLOODY IMBECILE!!" Amber shouted. She was not pleased and very afraid by this point. "MAYBEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLEEEEE!!" She screamed for KigZ using her undercover name. "There's no use in calling for help, dear! Where you're going, you aren't coming back!" Grell was getting a bit overconfident with this scheme now, and Amber was getting VERY flustrated. "Someone, HEEEEELLLLLPPP MEEEEEEE!!!" And in a flash, they both disappeared to the reaper realm.

KigZ ran out of the bathroom as quick as she could to the room Ciel and Sebastian were in. "What happened? I heard Amber scream..." Ciel then explained what just happened to her "Maybelle, you're friend was unfortunately captured by a Grim Reaper known as Grell Sutcliff. He took her back to the reaper realm, and I don't think we're going to see her again any time soon."

"Oh no...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Grell says 'Sebby' in the last chapter and 'Bassy' in this chapter is because of the difference in writing styles we each use.
> 
> Chapter written by Amber


	4. Chapter 4

KigZ POV Because KigZ is writing this

duh

* * *

Amber I thought you were smarter than this, and you could fight. Apparently not. At least I go the 20 pounds of makeup off of my face. I didn't bother trying to drag those two along with me, they can come if they want. I ran off as fast as I could towards her screaming. Once I was outside, I had no idea whatsoever where to go next. I heard Ciel and Sebastian calling my-fake-name. KigZ isn't even my real name. It's just a nickname. But I ain't tellin' some weirdo stranger my real name. Anyways, I could barely manage to run in this stupid dress. I decided to dig through this seemingly endless bag of my junk, hoping to find some of my clothes that I wear normally. Thankfully, I did. Just, where do I change though? I ran to the nearest store and went into the restroom. I changed quickly, well, tried to. I stuffed the dress in my endless purse thingy. I ran out and continued to search for Amber. I stopped and tried catching my breath. I was exhausted. And I thought running a mile was hard...  ** _Nope._** Ciel and his demon butler had finally caught up to me. Yes, I knew his butler is a demon. No questions. "There you are..." Ciel said, panting. "Wh-what are you wearing?" "From where I came from, this is normal." I answered. "Uh, OK." "Let's go, we can't waste time" I said, dragging them along. This was going to be a long night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ideas...  
> Bleh


	5. Chapter 5

"Honestly, Sutcliff, how do you explain this mess?"

"But Wiiiilllll, you _said_ to get her here one way or another, and that's what I did! I don't see the problem here."

"Yes, but I never instructed you to tell that vile demon!" Then Will whacked Grell with his scythe. Grell winced in pain. "Ouch! You're so mean, Will... It's not my fault she was staying in that brat's house, where Bassy is."

Amber slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room in confusion. "W-where am I? Who are you two...?" Grell and Will then turned around to face her. "Oh good," Grell said, "You're awake." "Finally," said Will as he adjusted his glasses. "Now, as you may understand, you have been more or less summoned here by management." _More like brought here against my will..._ Amber thought to herself. Will continued to explain. "You probably already know this, but we have been conducting research about you, as you seemed to be not fully human. And after countless weeks, we finally found something of interest to us: We found that you have a good amount of grim reaper blood in you. Apparently one of your ancestors must have been one or something..." _I really don't like the sound of this... I've already been kidnapped, I don't think I need anymore forms of trauma today_ Amber thought to herself. Will adjusted his glasses and continued. "My field agent has retrieved you and brought you here for a sole purpose: Management has decided that you shall become a full-fleged grim reaper." Amber's eyes widened as she heard this.

"W-wait, what?!? How is that even possible? I've read the origin myths, I can't become a grim reaper unless I kill myself and there is now way I'm leaving my friends behind in this world!" Grell flipped her hair back and said, "Oh child, we all know there's an easy way and a hard way to things, don't we?" Grell winked at Amber, and then Amber got all flustrated. Will then started to explain. "Basically, if a human has enough reaper blood in them, they are qualified to endure a process which slowly turns them into a full grim reaper. And you have exactly enough of reaper blood in you to endure that process." "T-that shouldn't even be possible... How is that possible?!?" Amber was trembling against the wall by this point. Grell then gave a small smirk and said, "Trust me child, it's very possible. We're talking about the reaper realm here, where our technology advances far further than the humans." Amber's eyes widened even more than they already had, and Will adjusted his glasses once again. 

"Right then, first things first, the eyes. We'll have to change them to chartreuse phosphorescent eyes..." Amber clenched her fists and said, "My eyes? They'll have to be changed?? But I love having hazel eyes!" Grell turned to face her. "And such a shame it shall be to see them go, as well! You did look quite lovely with hazel eyes. But I'm sure you'll look even lovelier with green, darling." Amber got very flustrated at hearing this. Will adjusted his glasses as he said, "Right then, let's begin," then he snapped his fingers. After he did, Amber saw two blinding, green lights in her eyes, one darker than the other. Her vision faded to white, and then she screamed in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, we blame real life stuff -_-  
> Also had I gotten this chapter up any later, KigZ probably would have killed me ;-;
> 
> I wonder where KigZ will take this story next...?
> 
> (Chapter written by Amber)

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.... This was an idea we came up with the other day at school...
> 
> Please don't kill us! *runs away*


End file.
